


You Named A Plant After Me?

by NobodyOfficial



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Josh Gad - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, and, bit of angst, rebel wilson - Freeform, short fic, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial
Summary: Tumblr prompt: could you write a fic with Audrey and Seymour sometime (but with Josh Gad and Rebel Wilson in mind for the roles)---Audrey's talking about herself. Seymour's talking about Audrey II. Things could get a little awkward.





	You Named A Plant After Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is barely a project and they don't even have the parts yet but 1. I do think there's be good and 2. If you don't then this fic's super vague, you can probably read it anyway. 
> 
> Warning for:  
> •mentions of canon abuse  
> •some very soft, adoring smiling, this is mostly fluff

“So,” Audrey perched on the counter, leaning back on her hands to smile at Seymour, “You named a plant after me?”

They simultaneously turned their attention to the small plant in the window, over-sized leaves flopping over the lip of the pot and heavy head bobbing. Audrey cringed, but Seymour seemed quite enamoured.

“Well, it’s a pretty plant,” he said thoughtfully, looking up at Audrey. For a moment he grimaced, before managing to work his mouth in to a cute, lopsided grin. 

Audrey laughed. “That’s sweet Seymour, but I don’t think it’s very pretty.” She sat up, gazing out the dingy window on to the dirty street. Out there was Orin, a despicable human being who was waiting to beat her and abuse her, but all the same someone she deserved. She was certain Orin didn’t find the plant pretty either.

“Hey, what’re you talking about?” Seymour protested. “That’s a great plant. I work with plants every day and I’ve never seen one so interesting. I want to study a plant like that for the rest of my life.” He’d been doodling pictures of Audrey II on the receipt paper in front of him, and when he drew it it certainly looked very nice. Audrey wondered what else he’d drawn in that book. 

“So…” She began to twirl her hair through her fingers. Seymour watched with fascination. “Say someone wanted to… Damage this plant, would you do anything about it?”

“Absolutely!” Anger flashed across his face. “Why would someone do that? That’s not ok!” His features softened to worry. “Do you know anyone who wants to damage it? Should I be more careful?” His eyes shifted around the room.

“Well,” Audrey shrugged, “I might know someone.” Then she shook her head rapidly. No, that was a stupid thing to say; she couldn’t tell Seymour that. “It’s nothing, never mind.” She paused to compose herself. Seymour waited patiently for her to continue, eyes never leaving her face. “So, you’re going to look after this plant, are you?” Audrey asked finally, beginning to swing her legs somewhat happily.

Seymour nodded proudly. The florescent lights reflected off his glasses, making his eyes seem wide and bright. “Of course. I need to give it light and nutrients.” Audrey nodded along. “And I’m going to water it-”

“I don’t know exactly what you mean there, but I like the sound of that.” Raising an eyebrow seductively at Seymour, Audrey giggled.

Seymour frowned, his whole face seeming to crinkle. It was adorable, really. “I mean that I’m going to water the plant.” He made a hand motion imitating pouring a watering can.

“Oh!” Audrey blushed suddenly. “You mean like…” She stared down at her hands, trying to come up with an appropriate hand motion herself. In the end she just leaned in close to Seymour and whispered, “Sex.”

“Ew, no!” Seymour leaned back so quickly he fell out his hair. “Is that what you think I do with plants?” His eyes were wide as he pulled himself up off the floor.

“With-with… Wait, what are you talking about?” Audrey demanded.

“Audrey II. What are you talking about?” His voice was shrill and the terrified look on his face was anything but attractive, however Audrey couldn’t help finding Seymour incredibly cute.

“Oh Seymour.” She leaned in close to his face, until their noses were touching, gently squishing his plump cheeks together. “You’re so stupid.” She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her. Instead she turned and walked out the store. Her neck muscles twitched, desperate to look back at Seymour, but she planted her eyes firmly on the sidewalk.

Seymour stared longingly after her. She had called him stupid, but God it was hot. And he probably deserved it; he hadn’t been so much listening to what she was saying as he was staring intently at her face and trying to memorise every detail.

Sighing, he turned the receipt paper back a few pages to his drawings of Audrey. She had such pretty, soft features and such pretty, soft hair and such pretty, soft lips Seymour didn’t want to forget a single thing about her when she inevitably left the city with her psychopathic boyfriend. 

He reached into his curls and pulled out a pencil, then began to add to his sketches, filling in minute details he hadn’t quite managed to capture last time. Audrey II was exotic and interesting, but no one had ever conducted his attention with such force as Audrey. He loved her. 

Seymour dropped his pencil and allowed himself to flop forward on to the counter. He was in love with Audrey, and he was stuck here with the stupid plant.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: everyonewholovesmehasdied
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
